


光辉岁月

by chuanji



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22906132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuanji/pseuds/chuanji
Summary: 利益相关：不是70年代的非北京人登月碰瓷
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Lee Seunghyub | J.DON
Kudos: 3





	光辉岁月

**Author's Note:**

> 有国籍和年龄操作  
> 题材有一点点敏感，但仅作为同人文，不上升任何现实

1995年，车勋18岁，上了大学，为了高考体检，他剪掉了自己留到齐肩的头发，为此脸臭到报道那天。大学离家很近，他骑自行车来，行李结实地捆在后座上，顺着下坡滑行的时候，他觉得和高中也并无区别。

礼堂门口拉着大红横幅“祝贺1995届新生入学！”，两边的门柱上捆着五颜六色的氢气球和塑料花束，再两侧站着派发小册子的女学生，化了点淡妆，统一着白色长裙子。左边那位梳着长发，很洋气地把脸侧的碎发用一个镶嵌水钻的发卡别在耳后，自她手上接到宣传册的人不免都有些拘谨。

到了礼堂里又是另一番景色，车勋和今天刚认识的室友找了位置坐下，周围不时有人说些悄悄话，直到上台讲话的优秀学长很有技术地让话筒啸叫一声，清了场子。但其实没有必要，车勋坐在位置上发呆，头也懒得抬，学长的声音从十几排前传过来，低得像贝斯，嗡嗡作响，旁边有人小声说声音好好听，被打了一下手，就不说话了，大家都在伸长脖子听这个美妙的音色，活像一群鹅。散了会他随波逐流地走在人群里，人群也是很喧闹的，舍友们在他左侧互相看眼色讨论一些聚餐，是否吃得惯辣，最后终于提出北京烤鸭，并请问车勋能否带他们寻觅一家消费水平适中的正宗饭馆。车勋回答好的，迅速失去了对大学的期待。

当天晚上他端着脸盆从澡堂回来，走廊里游人如织，到处都是洗澡回来的、串门的、下寝宣传的，脚步声和杂乱无章的谈话声绵绵不绝地环绕在周围，节日般一片喜气洋洋，车勋避开人群往自己宿舍走，还没到门口，突然有一个嗓音一下钻进他的耳朵里：“大家好呀！”

是那个贝斯。

车勋脚步一顿，又若无其事地继续往前走，没进几步，他左前方的另一宿舍突然砰地打开门，像惊喜礼花里炸出一团彩条似的一涌而出五六个大小伙子，为首的那一位手舞足蹈、唾沫横飞：“学弟我看你相当有天赋，实在是不可多得的人才，想必加入我们社团一定大有作为……”同时牢牢地把住了宿舍门，连带着堵死了车勋的出路。

车勋：“……”他往后退了半步，看着这热闹的一幕，不自觉产生了一种不真实感，此刻那个低沉的声音又恰到好处地穿透荒诞，像一只追寻深海的锚，牢固地在他听力范围内扎了根。车勋没有刻意听，只是那个声音实在太有特色，他听见他在介绍着学校的音乐社，说其中几个人想要组建起自己的乐队，目前尚缺一个固定吉他手。

“这张黑豹是谁的！”李承协眼睛一亮，指着书柜边边塞着的那张CD，“我们想做的就是这样的摇滚乐队！”

开学第一天大家都不太熟悉，舍友挠着头想了好一会儿，不确定那人叫什么：“车什么来着，车勋吧？”

李承协于是热情地说等他回来转告他一声，欢迎加入我们！自觉这番充满诱惑力的介绍语说得他口干舌燥，差不多是离开的时候了，和众人打过招呼，他站起身来，手扶着门框，最后期待地回头看了一眼那张空落落的书桌。

见他要出来，车勋偏过头往旁边靠，假装只是路过，贝斯嗓音的拥有者步子迈得很开，像一阵迅捷的风从他身旁经过，车勋抬头看着他的背影，心想：这人叫什么？

站军姿时这个问题偶尔从他心中浮起，音乐社的招新安排在军训午休期间，车勋累得饭也没吃，随便找了个地方猫着，自然也就没参与。暑气从早蒸腾到晚，混杂着风里的汗味，有时候他在拉歌的人群里做着口型，认为没什么意思，一切都没意思，他再也交不到像金宰铉那样的朋友。

期末考前一周，车勋在学校公告栏转一张live house的门票，某个地下摇滚乐队的演出，叫他排了半个晚上的队，但凡不是和他的专业考试撞得一模一样，都舍不得让出去。没想到很快有人按着约定的时间找上门。车勋打开门的前一刻还有些期待会是怎样的人，随即他下意识地瞪大了眼睛，李承协脱口而出：“你是不是那个黑豹？”

他一开口，车勋就觉得耳朵嗡嗡，他扶住门框：“您是？”

“我叫李承协。”李承协说，“开学的时候我来过你们宿舍宣传，看到你桌子上有窦唯的CD，但是你当时不在，就让你舍友给你说了一声，你应该没印象了吧。”

“我记得。”车勋说。听他这么说李承协的脸上立刻露出很惊喜的表情。

还真是一个什么都写在脸上的人，车勋想。

“没见到你太可惜了，我一直在等你！”李承协问，“为什么没有加音乐社呢？”

这大概是话术，但是他的表情太过于真挚，车勋无端感觉到一丝心虚：“……抱歉，我吉他弹得不是很好。”

“原来你还会弹吉他！”李承协看起来更惊喜了。

车勋拿了票给他，李承协问一共多少钱，他犹豫了一下，把零头抹了。李承协一算，觉得不对，有些哭笑不得：“我是让你把路费和辛苦费也一起算上。”

“谢谢，不用了。”车勋轻轻摇头。

“车勋，你平常待人也这么冷淡吗？”李承协半是好笑半是抱怨，自然而然地喊出了他的名字，这让车勋心里微微一惊，他没想到李承协是真的记得他。而李承协拿他没办法，只好问：“你们什么时候考完？”

车勋略一思索：“下下礼拜四。”

“太好了，比我们迟。”李承协先是感叹，随后问，“车勋，我们吃饭去好吗？”

他有些太过热情，车勋招架不住，并且或许是地域原因，李承协的说话方式里藏着一股说不上来的亲昵，令车勋一阵脸热：“真不用了，谢谢您。”

这下李承协拿着那票很是烫手，最后他说，那请你看我们乐队排练总不会被拒绝了吧。车勋仍想摇头，可碍于面子，只好答应下来，李承协就高兴地写了自己的班级和宿舍地址给他。车勋看着小纸条，微微睁大一点眼睛，视线上移到李承协身上：“原来您也是新闻学专业的。”

他的眼睛十分大，且圆，错愕的表情格外有趣，李承协不禁失笑：“是啊，是你直系学长。”

他又站了会儿，同车勋交代清楚了他几时会在教室、几时会在宿舍、图书馆的惯用位置是哪处，叫车勋好好复习，自己有不错的笔记可借阅，车勋不好拒绝，全都胡乱答应下来，李承协这才满意似的同他道别。

1997年秋天，车勋在校医院吊水，他本身皮肤就很白，又穿了一件高领的羊绒衫，李承协从窗户看进去的时候，觉得他像个坐在长椅上的小雪人。

他放缓脚步，如同为了不惊扰冬天而变得柔和的阳光，悄无声息地靠近车勋——车勋感觉能力惊人，还离着半米远就有所预感地转过头，李承协见状也不再掩饰，坐到他身边，顺势把揣在怀里的包子掏出来递给他。车勋单边手接过去，规规矩矩地说谢谢，手指因为长时间暴露在冷空气中，从指尖泛起粉红色，指缝间冒出包子热腾腾的雾气。

见他老老实实吃上了，李承协才无奈开腔：“我还没见过谁体育课上没跑完一千米就晕过去的。”

车勋辩解道：“那得怪低血糖。”

“是因为太缺乏锻炼了。”李承协只当没听见，严肃地说，“下周开始跟我一起跑步。”

“我不要。”车勋飞快地拒绝，“我不爱出汗。”

李承协竖起一根手指摇了摇：“休想。”

“那这样，”车勋面不改色，想了想，“你知道我们学校西门那儿出去有个坡吗？”

1999年，车勋毕业了，因着自身学历的优势，加之学长引荐，他顺利进入李承协所在的报社，并认了同一个老师。李承协比他还高兴，拉着他去庆祝——车勋第一次跟乐队一起吃夜宵的时候李承协就发现，车勋比他想象中更会、也更爱喝酒。

小桌局促，红色的塑料凳子歪歪扭扭地穿插摆放，他们无法不靠得很近，李承协的吐息像他这个人一样滚烫，被燎到时会让人情不自禁想后退。

透明碧绿的玻璃瓶身挂满水珠，细小的泡泡从内部上浮，李承协抄起一瓶酒，用桌沿磕开了瓶盖，车勋目不转睛地盯着看，他用瓶底在桌子上碰了一下：“毕业快乐。”

一口。

“恭喜！顺利上岗。”

两口。

“人生四大喜有他乡遇故知，真高兴咱俩又成了师兄弟。”

三口。

酒瓶空了大半，他长长吐出一口气：“啊——舒服！”

“哦，你今晚不准喝酒啊，”他护着酒瓶，把烤串推到车勋那边，“要喝就喝茶。明天还要上班呢。”

“……”车勋满心的期待突然就消失了。

李承协一无所知，继续他快乐的言论：“不过我还真没想到你要来做调查记者，我以为照你的性格会去做幕后。”他像是被兴奋冲昏了头脑，又像只是单纯的絮絮叨叨：“不过当记者很好的，还有什么比这更能体现咱们是新闻人呢？你选择这个行业，我真的很高兴。”

车勋点点头：“谢谢。”

“不要敷衍我啊！”李承协不满地敲了敲桌子，凑得更近，“啧，你小子，觉得我在说漂亮话？我问你，现在是一个怎样的时代？”

车勋一时有些摸不着头脑，下意识左右看了看，心想李承协不至于就发了酒疯吧。李承协敲敲桌面，示意车勋看自己，他张开手掌，如同捕捉夜晚的风一般虚虚收拢手指：“是信息时代。”

“从信件到电报，到电话，到计算机，我们即将进入千禧年，科技的进步只会越来越快，社会环境的变动比以往更频繁，这代表信息将以不可预估的速度成倍增长、堆积成山，最后像爆炸一般辐射出数以万计的乱流。没有人能容纳这种突变，信息饥渴将会降临在每一个人头上。”

他的语气并不夸张，只是平静地娓娓道来，却如磁石般充满吸力，让车勋不由自主挺直了背，李承协的声音一如既往地低沉，像钉子一样，一个字一个字凿进他心里：“可这同时也意味着民众的知情权将逐步扩大，这种趋势下，政治透明化不可避免，一切规律都将像数学公式一样清晰地展现在人民的双眼中，人民有权利以最大的声音呼唤真相，而媒体既要做回答他们的那一方，也要在必要时刻站出来，替他们呼喊。”

“我们都在书上看过，媒体掌握第四权，被誉为无冕之王。”李承协冲车勋笑了笑，车勋意识到自己的掌心出汗了，“所以现在到未来十年，就是纸媒的黄金时代，再往后十年，是互联网媒体的黄金时代，而再往后十年、二十年、一百年……不可知的新科技源源不断，但都将会是新闻人的黄金时代。”

李承协顿了顿：“因为我们新闻人从来只做一件事，那就是打通隔绝上下的壁垒，让信息像自由一样流通在空气中。”

像有清爽的风骤然透体而过，车勋不着边际地想着，现在李承协还翻得出那份演讲稿吗——那番四年前开学典礼上，自己因为走神而毫无印象，只记得声音不错的演讲。

遗憾的是从夏天到冬天，车勋并没有机会体会李承协所说的记者的伟大之处，他只被允许旁观，后来又接手一些简单重复的整理工作，偶尔能写点稿子也只有被毙的下场。因为打字很快也挑不出错，社里大半记者都喜欢把手稿转电子稿的工作交给他，这种时候往往要比记者加班到更迟，李承协理所应当地陪着他。办公室的门一关就自成世界，白炽灯下，键盘噼里啪啦，纸页翻动，在大片晃眼的白中，唯一的艳色只有李承协身上的衣服。

敲敲打打完再校对，也是学习的机会，事实如何转述到纸面上，又如何从数字里看出人，老师说写新闻要笔下有情，车勋总也不能让他满意，李承协只好安慰：“勋啊慢慢来吧，你哥我当年也是这么熬过来的。”

深更半夜，走廊第三盏灯是坏的，李承协习惯性地走在他前面，视线平视能看到李承协浓密的后脑勺，脖子修长，肩膀很宽，车勋忍不住发呆。后来他也养成习惯，不管在哪里总是第一时间用眼睛去找李承协。

一直到十二月末，澳门回归，报社忙疯了，上下都在做相关的专访，车勋这才有机会接手那些相对不重要的社会新闻，并由此第一次通过了审核。

虽然实际上发出来也只有豆腐块大小，车勋还是高兴得难以言表，报纸一印发他就买了一份，把结尾标着“本报记者车勋”的那块板面剪下来，小心翼翼地夹进剪报本里。

李承协揽着他的肩膀往外走，在他耳边小声道：“走，请你喝酒。”

车勋喜不自胜，一把圈住李承协：“哎，别跟我争，这一晚当我请哥喝了。”

2003年，车勋被社里叫走谈话，他心里颇有些惴惴不安，看起来却很冷静。茶叶在纸杯里漂浮打转，谈话到末处，桌子那一头说，其实就想问问你——来了！电光石火之间车勋脑子里闪过很多念头，他屏住呼吸——让你和李承协一起做个专题报道，愿不愿意？

直到走出办公室车勋还恍惚着，拐弯没看路，头差点撞到墙上，被李承协用手掌心隔开。

“怎么不看路啊。”李承协笑话道，顺势用温热的掌心揉了揉他的额头。

车勋一把拽过他的手：“承协哥，你愿意和我搭伙吗？”

“什、什么？”

“专题报道！咱俩一起做！我已经答应了，你呢？”

李承协却反手握住了他的手：“等一下，我找你是有话要问的。你什么时候回家？”

大片金黄的迎春花绚烂肆意地开放，嵌在四四方方的窗框上如一幅画，四月的风是温柔一刀，车勋立刻明白了他在问什么。他的睫毛忽闪：“我家出门往北，公交车一个钟头就到了。倒是你，再不走不怕来不及吗？”

“我不走了。”

“真不走了？”

李承协笑了：“不走了，这不还有一个题等着我吗。”

车勋深深地凝望着他：“那你可得想清楚了，我想做非典。”

“我也想。”

一来一回，像古时歃血为盟，不求同年同月同日生，但求同年同月同日死。

这个节骨眼关于“非典型肺炎”的讨论早已甚嚣尘上，李承协说得不错，信息饥渴先一步扼住了媒体人的喉咙，车勋在三月初提出的申请至今未批准，他也知道社里不止自己一个打了报告，但一天天的，仍然不见具体准确的消息流出。

电视里播着的记者招待会信誓旦旦地说着“在中国工作、生活，包括旅游，都是安全的”，李承协看到了，眉头虬成一团。而仅仅两天后，《时代》周刊又从蒋彦永口中确认了新的消息，几乎是全面否认了卫生部的发言。疫情仍处于一片云山雾罩之中，空气中散布着敏感因子，有人请假，有人离开，恐慌像人群的脚步一样往外扩散。

“能让采吗？稿子写出来能发吗？”车勋光着脚在房间里走来走去，用酒精把门把手擦得一尘不染，热水壶开了，蒸腾的水汽直冲房顶，白醋的味道浓郁地占满每一寸嗅觉。李承协趴在床上咬笔头，闻言磨着牙道：“管他的，先做了再说！”

为了方便工作，他们在外开了个单间，酒店空荡荡的，服务员登记后追上来，大概是觉得车勋太凶，她怯生生扯了一下李承协的衣角，问：“记者，北京是不是要封城了？”

李承协舌根发涩，只能说：“对不起，我也不知道。”

几天之后服务员也走了，临走前给他们留下两个体温计，说你们照顾好自己。车勋接过说谢谢，走过走廊，走上楼梯，用酒精擦了手和脸走进房间，李承协站在窗边打电话，给了他一个眼神，车勋听到电话那头是机械一样的答案：“不好意思，我们现在不接受采访。”

电话被挂断，李承协紧咬后槽牙。卫生部部长张文康和北京市市长孟学农，全体媒体都在追逐的两个人，眼下根本联系不上。他看着窗外，北京已经空了，每天有数以万计的人从这里逃离，道路是空的，超市的货架是空的，人们的情绪也是空的。

“不管了，”他闭了闭眼，“咱们直接去医院，找医护人员。”

摄像和录音师把器材大包小包往后备箱放，李承协制止了，说没法消毒，不让进，于是器材又被大包小包地拎出来。

他探头看了一眼，车勋坐在副驾驶座上，车窗开了一条小缝，在和主编核对最后几个问题，于是收回目光，拍拍摄像的背：“哥，你等会儿。”摄像直起身，手上一空，李承协抢了台手持DV三两步冲上车，关门落锁。

摄像在外面把车窗拍得哐哐响，他扭头看车勋，车勋抱着一团纯白的防护衣，脸被遮挡得严严实实，只露出护目镜下笑得弯弯的眼睛：“就我们俩？”

“那不然呢。”李承协说。

街道空空荡荡，这里像一座死城，他们的车跟在救护车后一路狂飙，停在一个小院子前，警戒线拉出一个简易的通道，一个浑身盖着白布的担架从里面抬出来，车勋吓了一跳，李承协隔着厚实的防护服捏捏他的手：“是活人。”

医院里比任何时候都沉默，过氧乙酸的味道刺鼻，他们站在划定的清洁区，脱防护服，穿防护服，消毒三十分钟，门开了，消毒灯闪着荧荧紫光。

“我不是怕进病房，”车勋低着头，“我不敢告诉我爸妈。”他抬起头，径直走出去。

李承协明白他这种莫名其妙的情绪。他沉默地守在那方小屏幕后，拍摄允许拍摄的一切，病床，点滴瓶，手腕，面罩，麻木的眼睛，透过镜头的准星，他觉得自己像在猎捕生机。

回程的一路上车勋都没说话，他洗了很久的热水澡才出来，直接把自己裹到被子里。李承协往衣架上挂着外套，突然间衣架就倒了下来，砸在地上发出沉闷的一声响，他愣了两秒才扶起来，关了灯，躺到自己的床上。

“车勋。”

“嗯。”

“睡不着，跟我聊聊吧。”李承协双手垫在脑袋下，眼睛直勾勾地往上瞧。窗帘紧闭，窗外也没有灯光，目力所及之处看不到任何东西，几乎让人怀疑自己失明，他慢慢抽出手，犹豫地在自己眼前挥了一下。

医生说病人不敢睡，怕睡着就醒不过来，医生也不敢睡，怕猝死。

“刚刚衣架倒下的时候，”车勋静静地说，“我还以为自己的人生也跟着一起倒下了。”

李承协没回答，他站起身，大步跨过两张床之间的距离，扛着被子往另一张床上一扔，把沉沉的被子压在车勋身上，顺着缝隙钻进他的被窝。

“干嘛啊？！”车勋吓了一跳。

李承协按住他：“不要动，冷风会钻进来的。”

他的大拇指有意无意地抵住了车勋的脉搏，血管温热地贴着他的指尖搏动，原始地、稳定地彰显着生命，像无垠黑暗中唯一的救赎。他听到车勋的呼吸，深深浅浅，被子下车勋的腿不小心碰到他的，又立刻弹开。

李承协长长吐出一口气，这才有了实感，不动声色地松开车勋的手。

他俩安静地躺了一会儿，被窝里温度回升，李承协拍拍枕头：“睡吧。”

车勋凉凉地说：“我们这样很容易交叉感染。”

李承协承认自己总是依靠感官行动，视觉缺失造成的不安需要另一种知觉填补，他一手穿过车勋的胳膊和身体之间，锁着他的肩膀把他拖到自己怀里：“感觉要倒下的时候告诉我吧，我替你撑一会儿。”

他的手用了很大力道，可车勋也没有挣扎，这让李承协产生一种自己做什么都会被接受的错觉。李承协一直认为车勋很会忍耐，累也说不累，苦也说不苦，痛也说不痛，好像把自己骗过去了，就能骗到别人，直到他终于把车勋束缚在身体里，对方的心跳透过两层血肉和他的相呼应，似某种无声的承诺。

又在忍什么，李承协想，心跳怎么这么快。

2004年，车勋和李承协开会，责编说已经把选题上报并联系了警方，其实已经算接洽得早的，但等他们到了警局发现，为了拿到第一手新闻，好些记者直接拿着睡袋准备在警局打地铺。李承协看了不甘示弱，拉着车勋跃跃欲试，咱们也不能走啊！没拉动，反而是车勋一把掰开他，冲到一位正在劝离媒体的警察面前：“金宰铉！”

上次联络尚在不久前，对方说自己仍在片区，怎么此时就已经到了市局？

金宰铉看着他大惊失色，像耗子见了猫：“你别过来啊，我要跟你划清距离！天，我现在最怕记者了！”

于是车勋冷笑一声：“行，承协哥，咱们去买睡袋。”

警局最后没办法，整理了个办公室让不愿离去的记者留宿，大通铺似的挤了一堆男的，暖气闷得人头脑昏沉，关了灯之后就连空气也有实体般凝滞起来。四周有人打呼噜，磨牙，有汗味，脚气味，李承协和车勋躺在一起，环境挺糟糕，他却忍不住想笑：“怎么我们每次睡一起都是这种极端环境？”

车勋睡觉时习惯缩成一团，两手合十贴在脸侧，他半张脸都埋在睡袋里，闻言露出一双眼睛往上看：“谁跟你睡一起了。”

李承协一怔。

车勋可能是觉得憋得难受，费劲地蹭着把脑袋从束缚里解放出来，他乌黑的头发柔软地铺散开，雪白的脸藏在凌乱的刘海底下，在微弱的灯光下，目光通透又狡黠。

“再说，”车勋终于找到舒服的姿势躺好，不知是被热得还是刚刚一番动作引致，血色泛上他的脸颊，他看起来又软又粉，“现在总比非典那回强。”

“……”李承协有些失神，车勋只当他默认，话锋一转谈到现在要做的这个题材上，在警局待着能不能等到答案，还是要去检察院，去看守所，去法院。李承协没听见他说了什么，他全部注意力都在车勋一张一合的嘴上，等它停下来后，他自然而然地低下头，在那近得不能再近的嘴唇上啄了一口。

亲完以后他俩都愣住，车勋的眼睛圆圆的，像受惊的猫，瞳孔放大：“……你喝酒了吗？”

李承协的脑子乱成一锅粥，他试图解释自己的动机：“对不起，因为你看起来很——”

车勋的声音听不出情绪：“现在是在怪我？”

——很令人心动。

被打断的话在心中自动补全，李承协的心怦怦直跳，他陷入更深的混乱中，以至于错过了最佳的解释时机。

热络的气氛飞速冷下去，车勋面无表情的时候看着并不友善，他用这种眼神盯了李承协片刻，转过身背对他，再也没有转过来。

可采访还是要跑，因为多年熟稔，他们依然配合默契，只是车勋绝口不提那天晚上发生的事，李承协的心意始终悬而未决。一系列报道了结后李承协顺理成章地和金宰铉也混熟了，并约好了一起吃一餐饭，他和车勋前后脚准备进包间，车勋突然就把他叫停：“承协哥，等会儿有时间吗，咱们聊一聊吧。”

李承协顿时一激灵：“什么时候？在哪里？”

“去后海散步行吗。”车勋上前一步推开门，“等吃完饭。”

都是能和车勋相熟的朋友，李承协和金宰铉意外地投缘，推杯换盏间金宰铉有点收不住，和他们谈起市局最近试点了新的测谎技术，通过人体生理变化判断行为人语言的真假，准确率大大提升。做记者的各方各面都会涉及到，测谎结论在法律上还是不能作为证据定案，但可以对攻破嫌疑人的心理防线和获取口供提供支持，李承协很感兴趣，多聊了几句，车勋却看起来神色恹恹，频频走神。

席散后李承协问车勋：“一起走吗？”

车勋指了指满面通红，已经昏睡过去的金宰铉：“我先送他回去。”

“那我等你。”李承协做了个打电话的手势。

车勋错开他的眼神：“嗯。”

五月的天气刚好，后海的烟火气十足，散落的点点灯光像星子落进湖里。李承协走在人群中，风吹过他的脸和身躯，他相当紧张，可想到车勋还是会控制不住地高兴着。

要如何同车勋说，其实他也拿不准，他甚至不知道现在自己的心情该如何归纳，但是想见他，想和他说话，想欺近，渴望温存。人类天性就亲暖，像春风唤醒雪人，像冬雪里一捧篝火，像未来无数个漫长夜晚的体温相贴。

李承协绕着后海走了一圈，又一圈，第三圈时，天亮了。

2006年，报社新来了个叫柳会胜的小孩，老师说这小孩儿怪招人喜欢的，能力也不错，要回来你俩带吧。

车勋连连摆手：“我不行，资历太浅了。”

闻言老师眉毛一竖：“谁说你不行，这都七年了，婚姻生活还有七年之痒，就算是熬鹰也该熬出头了。再说不还有承协吗，那个，父母双全！哪里还能搞得来这么好的配置！”

此时车勋和李承协已经快两年没怎么好好说话了，惯于一起行动的报道也没了下文，社里的人私下里都讨论他俩是不是吵架了，老师却像看不出来一样。车勋只好哭笑不得地接受：“您说得在理。”

于是柳会胜就被要来了，跟着他俩跑新闻，虽然被叫小孩儿，实际上也不小了，当了两年兵又回来读大学，脸蛋又圆又软像个麻薯，笑起来眼睛眯缝成一条，看着显幼稚，想法倒蛮成熟。李承协一贯待人热情，连他打字都要过去看一眼，看完了挠挠头，自言自语：“现在小孩儿都用拼音打字了？”

柳会胜诚惶诚恐：“承协哥，哪里有问题您直接告诉我吧。”

“没事儿，你继续哈。”想不到造成挺大的心理压力，李承协连忙直起身，端着茶杯溜溜达达回到自己的位置上。也没别的意思，就是他和车勋那一代都是五笔打字练惯了的，快起来不带眨眼的，柳会胜这手速放他面前确实有点不够看。

车勋的计算机技术是上了大学才培养起来的，五笔输入法刚上手时他不大记得住，为了巩固记忆，有段时间和李承协书面往来用的都是五笔输入法，旁人看他们的小纸条只觉得像在看密码。

“确实像啊，”车勋忍俊不禁，“当真是天知地知，你知我知。”

思及此处，李承协瞥了一眼车勋，对方对他与柳会胜毫无兴趣的样子，只缩在显示器后，露出一个圆圆的头顶。

两年前车勋放了他鸽子，李承协一开始气坏了，但在赌气这方面，他从来就没能赢过车勋。本能的情绪下去后，他理智上不相信车勋是这种意气用事的人，那时车勋却已经把躲避摆在了明面上，几乎变得神出鬼没起来，李承协往往只能通过最后见报的稿件才能悉知他又做了什么。

太奇怪，李承协想，车勋要躲早就躲了。他回忆起警局那一夜过后，两人照旧一起往检察院和看守所跑的日子，觉得不真实。他真的有话对我说吗，李承协想不出答案。此后他们也就维持着这样不咸不淡的关系至今。

六个月后，柳会胜实习结束，顺利转正，部门上下对这位新成员简直爱不释手，在开会时评价他完全就是车勋的女儿。见柳会胜一头雾水又不敢多问的表情，李承协忍着笑，凑到他耳边解答了：“勋写东西像刀子，又快又准不留情面，你呢，就是软刀子，一刀接一刀，叫人防不胜防。”话毕他也有点晃神，半年前柳会胜的风格还不是如此，车勋对他竟有这么深刻的影响吗？

柳会胜不好意思地挠头：“是车老师教得好，我非常感激他。”同时心中悄悄冒起一个疑问。他年纪不大，为人却通透，知道眼前这位与车勋的关系暗潮汹涌，以往从不主动在两人面前谈到对方，未料到今日李承协不仅自然而然地提及，连称呼都亲昵得非同一般。

前辈私事，还是不便多问，柳会胜收起自己的好奇心，端端正正坐好，没过几分钟，李承协满脸古怪又找上他：“你叫他老师？你和他混得这么差？”

“不不不，车老师人非常好，真的教了我很多东西。”柳会胜犹豫片刻，直觉这话说出来没问题，“就是不知道为什么，不愿意和我亲近。”

李承协的嘴角抖了抖，半晌，他搓了一把脸，下了一个重大决定：“行，那我找他说道说道。”

有一说一，大人吵架，扯上小孩儿就没必要。李承协缩回自己的位置上，不知为何竟然还有点想笑，现在想和车勋搭话，已经沦为要用柳会胜作借口的地步了。

天不遂人愿，工作一忙起来脚不沾地，他与车勋的时间表毫无重合，竟一拖拖到年末还见不上几面。年会策划上柳会胜祸从天降，被一群妈妈姐姐们起哄着非得贡献一个节目，他惨兮兮地跑来问李承协能不能和自己组个高低声部合唱，李承协除了答应还能怎么样，于是仅剩的那点闲暇时间也被排练占满了。

新闻不放假，新闻人还是要放假的。年会惯例上来就颁奖，国内新闻编辑部十大先进，领完奖还要说获奖感言，车勋无论哪个场合都那一套：“祝大家吃好喝好。”说完就疾步下台，谁都拦不住他，只好眼疾手快抓住了想紧随其后溜走的李承协：“承协说两句？”

李承协被逮个正着，也不慌，从主持那儿接过话筒，风度翩翩：“谢谢大家的认可，那我就说两句吧。第一，就是事业像我上面说的，能高高兴兴工作挣钱养活自己……”

车勋坐在位置上差点笑出声。

老崔的世界名曲未免太管用，他端起酒杯掩饰自己，环顾四周，除了他没人发现，而李承协还在台上从容不迫地继续：“有话就说，有话就写，而且要彻底……”

李承协在社里工作了八年，没有人知道他喜欢听摇滚，正如没人知道这也是车勋的爱好一样。乐队在八年前随着李承协的毕业而解散，自此各奔前程，那天李承协喝得烂醉，车勋好辛苦带他回去，数次想把他丢在路上一走了之算了。可李承协的手搂着他的脖子，把嘴贴到他耳边小声说乐队解散了，我也要长大了，车勋突然就心软得不成样子。

他听摇滚听了超过十年，而认识李承协如今也已经是第十一年。

像一段密码，只有他和李承协才知道答案，秘钥藏在他们共同分享过的青春里，一生只能有一次。

车勋神色复杂地注视着李承协，对方一板一眼地说：“……所以我一周三次跑步加上一次游泳，在运动中想事儿是越想越起劲儿。第三——”他对这段歌词熟烂于心，忍不住在心里默念：第三，当然就是一个爱情了。

“第三，祝大家吃好喝好！谢谢！”李承协鞠躬，下台，一气呵成，留车勋猝不及防：他怎么不说完？

颁完奖年会就正式开始了，节目流畅地一个接一个，终于轮到柳会胜和李承协的合唱，唱的《光辉岁月》，还挺好听，柳会胜的粤语格外标准。

周围有人窃窃私语：“那是柳副局？怎么在这里？”

另一个人回答：“听风声明年就转正了。”

车勋借着灯光望过去，不由得想起柳会胜常说自己和父亲是一个模子刻出来的，这下看来确实如此。

节目全部表演结束后是有奖竞猜游戏，到这一步台下已经玩得不成样子了，最后主持人话筒一关，也到处乱跑起来。

年前着手准备的报道反响很好，李承协被敬了一圈酒，晕乎乎，转到车勋面前。他俩一对上四周不由自主安静下来，大家都在竖着耳朵想听八卦。

车勋望着李承协，语气淡淡的：“我这杯就不用了。”

李承协抢过他的酒杯一饮而尽：“不用了就给我吧。”他端着车勋的杯子，用自己的酒杯往里添酒，低垂着眼睛，心里发堵，又不想被旁人看笑话，腿一迈就要绕过车勋。车勋伸手拦住他，探身过去，在贴得极近的距离里快速而轻声地说：“这一杯当我请哥喝了。”而后从李承协手上抽走了空的那个杯子。

就在那个瞬间，李承协眼前突然回闪过1999年那个晚上，大雪飘飞，车勋被冻得鼻尖发红，棉衣帽子旁一圈深色的毛绒，衬得他面白如玉。

“这一晚当我请哥喝了。”车勋笑着，脑袋亲昵地凑上来，嘴里呵出的气散在空气中。

2007年第一天开工，李承协穿上新夹克，骑着擦得锃亮的自行车在车流中潇洒来去，盘算着是时候让柳会胜跑几个独立的选题，同时在心里给自己下了个指标：一定得和车勋说开了。

北京禁放烟花十几年，报社只好在门口悬了两只大红灯笼添些年味，李承协一路哼着歌走到办公室，传达室送来的报纸用牛皮纸袋包了丢在门口，他长腿一迈跨过去，抬眼撞见柳会胜，像个吉祥物，拿着块抹布勤勤恳恳地替全办公室擦桌子，见他来笑眯眯地直起身：“承协哥新年好！”

“哈哈，你也新年好。”李承协拍拍他的肩膀，路过车勋的卡座时看了一眼，空的，不由得露出些苦笑。还在躲我？不至于吧，前几天不是才服软了吗。

李承协讪讪地回到位置上，启动电脑，等开机的时间里先把资料从抽屉里取了出来，按着自己的新想法做些勾画。开机动画结束，电脑跳出蓝天绿草的桌面，他习惯性地点开网页，浏览是否有新的新闻。

像炸了锅，各大门户网站不约而同挂着同一个题目：《沉默的慈善协会》，李承协的心口突然就咯噔了一下。他随便点进一个标题开始浏览，自第一个字起胸口就像揣了只兔子般惴惴不安，鼠标粗略地扫过大段文字，强烈的熟悉感渐渐勒住整颗心脏，李承协顿失耐心，直接把滚轮拉到最底端。

柳会胜轻快的小声哼唱被一声巨响打断，他惊诧地望向李承协的卡座，椅子倒了，键盘挂在离地二十公分的地方左右摇晃，李承协大步流星地疾步走向门口，脸色难看。

“承协哥？”他小心翼翼地喊了一句。

对方充耳不闻，拾起地上的牛皮纸袋用蛮力撕开，积攒了一个春假的报纸呼啦啦被风吹乱，李承协站在散落满地的纸页中，手中紧紧攥着一张报纸，他逐字逐句往下看，像是要把那些字句生吞活剥。

死一般的寂静中，柳会胜渐渐听到细微的哗啦哗啦声，他顺着声源下移视线，李承协手持的那张报纸抖得如风中残叶。

“……”柳会胜担忧地往前走了两步，“你怎么了？”

“我去趟主编办公室。”李承协摔门而出。

此时办公室里只剩下他一人，柳会胜怔住，随即冲到李承协的电脑前，屏幕上开着一个网页，他乍一看顿觉触目惊心。那行文风格锋利如刀，逻辑勾连严密，字句毫不容情，从一个患病儿童家庭入手，清晰又深刻地将庞大的慈善体系层层剖开，摆出那些善款与落实数额之间的巨大落差。他似有所感，鼠标迟疑顿住，最终滑向底端：后续报道请持续关注本报。本报记者车勋。

还有半个多月就是全国人大会议了。不知为什么，柳会胜的脑子里突然闪过这个念头。

“哥，早点回去吧。”

车勋的工位一直保留着，所有物品都原封不动地摆放在桌面上，仿佛他随时会推开门走进来。柳会胜捧着搪瓷杯，在李承协的办公桌旁踌躇片刻，往那个方向望了一眼，不忍心地劝道。

李承协头也没抬：“嗯，知道了，你先走吧，注意安全。”柳会胜看着他，恍惚觉得他像一块不为所动的沉积岩，把所有情感和秘密都层层叠叠地压在了心里。

车勋的辞呈在春假期间就通过电子邮件向主编递交了，据父亲说离家也已数日，而自那天起，系列报道有条不紊地开展了四天，在此期间李承协联系过的每一个网站与报社，都只说是刊登投稿，没有人能提供车勋目前的情况。短短五天内报道结束，闪电只有一道，可不绝于耳的雷鸣紧随其后，社会自舆论开始卷起旋风，扶摇而上，震荡四起。

老师把李承协喊到办公室，望着他赤红的眼睛，叹了口气：“车勋这孩子，有侠气。”

“我明白。”李承协低低地说，“我怪我自己，为什么让他一个人忍着。”

“你说的什么话！”老师抄起报纸想敲他的头，手扬在空中片刻，落下来，轻轻按在他的肩膀上，“保护好自己，别让小勋白费苦心。”

“您是不是早就知道了？”李承协垂眼看着地面，老师的沉默在此刻是默认，强烈的无力感漫上来，几乎将他溺毙。调查记者是个什么行业，心知肚明的他曾经和车勋开玩笑：“全中国一共三千个人干这个，一千三百个什么都查不出来，一千个查完了不让发，四百个发完稿子报刊倒闭，两百个被就业禁止，八十个进监狱，十九个丢了命。”

“剩下的一个呢？”车勋注视着他，目光中似有种安静的力量。

他记得自己当时回答：“剩下你，一生顺遂无忧。”

李承协深深呼吸：“那您至少告诉我，他从什么时候开始调查的。”

“零三年，非典过后，我猜他是在和你一起跑专题的时候起的心思。”老师的手顺着肩头滑下来，在李承协手上轻轻拍了拍，“在他正式开始调查前，我问过他一次，这是个非常棘手的问题，他一定会被威胁，甚至可能会丧命，就算作出了这样的牺牲，也未必能将报道完整地发出来，他真的要这么做吗。”

执笔如刀者，终有一日以身为刃。

“他说：‘因为我爱上了一个人为我描绘的未来。我始终没有怀疑，信息和自由，有一天会像空气一样，围绕在每个人身边。’”

像一枚子弹击碎薄如蝉翼的冷静，李承协的心脏一抽一抽地疼起来，他捂着胸口，五指深深地嵌入血肉中，仿佛要把那颗心掏出来。车勋，他咀嚼这两个字，涩口到难以下咽，他的学弟，他的师弟，他错过的吉他手……他素未谋面的爱人。

“承勋，三月中旬以后，不要再试图找他了。”老师注视着自己的学生，冷声道，“小勋大概是算好了时间，大会上必然有人会提起这篇新闻，会议结束后只会有更多人急着找到他。既然他为了保护你们，什么都没透露，那你就不要辜负他。”

李承协听不见自己的回答，大抵是点了头的。

柳会胜又说道：“那要不我陪你再待一会儿吧。”

李承协冲他挥手：“快走吧你，怎么拖拖拉拉的。”

见他真不耐烦起来，柳会胜连忙脚底抹油溜了。

安静的办公室只在角落亮着一盏灯，热气从杯中徐徐升腾，鼠标不曾移动，键盘不曾敲打，纸页未翻，李承协在屏幕后，支着脑袋发呆。

与其说李承协喜欢熬夜，不如说他熬夜熬惯了，深夜的思维无人打扰，往往文思泉涌，能写出白日里想不到的点睛之笔。他陪车勋熬着的那半年，多半也是顺水推舟，车勋在争分夺秒地敲键盘，他悠哉悠哉地写写稿子看看书。

有一天车勋忽然说：“我想养一只猫。”

他随口说：“我也想，我想养一只狗。”

“那不一样，”车勋突然就认真起来，“猫和狗是不一样的。”

看他这样子，李承协忍不住想逗逗他：“是不一样呀，狗又忠诚又活泼又会撒娇，比猫可爱多啦。”

“你绝对不能在猫面前这样说，猫知道了会伤心的。”车勋的眉头不赞同地皱起来，他停下手上的工作，“猫咪是特别怕疼的小动物，但它非常会忍，它难受的时候很少像狗一样绕着主人打转，可是你不能就此觉得它不疼。而且猫的自尊心很强，如果感觉到快要死了，它会自己找个地方躲起来。”

“噢噢。”李承协稀奇地听着猫猫讲座。

车勋一本正经地说：“会哭的孩子有糖吃，那些不善表达的孩子也应该得到爱。”

李承协立刻就倒戈了：“好，我也来爱它们。”

车勋遗憾地笑道：“可惜工作太忙了，老是把猫关在家里的话，它会寂寞的，干脆就不养啦。”他结束掉这个话题，继续低下头开始打字，而李承协却有些心驰神往。和车勋一起养一只猫，不知从何时起，这变得比其他任何一切都要更有吸引力了。

手机嘟嘟嘟地响着，李承协诧异于这个时间点竟然还会有人找他，他接起电话：“喂？”

“……”

如某种不明不白的预感，李承协的心突然怦怦直跳起来，他不假思索地喊道：“车勋，你说话！”

“承协哥。”车勋的声音在夜晚散开涟漪，“现在要不要来后海？”

李承协赶到后海时，车勋坐在沙沙作响的树荫下，北京的夜空寂静无声，路灯像一道追光似的打在他身前，他望着李承协：“来得好快啊。”

“太慢了。”李承协一步步走近他，“三个月过去了。”

五月的天刚好，后海现在没有烟火气，也没有了星星，李承协坐到车勋身旁，一时不知从何说起，最后挑了一个最没意义的问题：“你好吗？”

车勋笑了笑：“挺好的。”

他本来就很单薄，可短短三个月又瘦了一圈，显得眼睛更大了。头发长了点，从穿着打扮来看还不算潦倒，李承协的眼神无声梭巡一圈，隐隐放下心来。

“社里怎么样？”车勋问。

“一切正常。”

他的眼睛微微弯起来，卧蚕鼓鼓的：“会胜呢。”

“吃嘛嘛香。”

“老师呢？”

“还是老样子。”

“嗯……我爸妈呢。”

“情绪稳定，身体健康。”

“那就好。”车勋松了一口气。

李承协终于忍不住了：“你为什么不问问我过得怎么样？”

“因为我不相信我自己，”车勋说，“我要亲眼来看看。”

李承协明白他的意思，他也一样，只有亲眼见到对方，才能确认他是真的还安全。

“承协哥会不会觉得我太过分了？”车勋抬起头看着乌漆漆的天空，像是没想得到回答一样，轻声说，“但这不是可以被选择的，我只有一个方向。老师教导过我，要悲悯而不怜悯，共情而不同情，调查越深我越觉得，我就是他们。所以我不可能不查这件事，也不可能拉你们下水。”

李承协望着他的侧面，突然想起十几年前他们刚刚认识时，车勋给他留下的第一印象。他那时候觉得，这个男人好像某种动物——并非经过驯化后招人喜欢的家养宠物，而是刚从原始森林里走出来，处于时刻保持警惕状态的动物。车勋常说自己对周围人的情绪并不敏感，但李承协觉得恰恰相反，这是一种天赋，天然到被排除在思维方式以外，让他永远比其他人都更快一步地探察到环境中潜在的危险，如猫头鹰在黑夜中急速掠过，俯视无所遁形的一切。

他依然记得车勋对自己说过，并不只有宣之于口的痛苦才值得被悼念。他不禁想，那究竟是怎样的触角，让车勋可以对整个世界的悲痛都感同身受，又是怎样的忍耐力，让他在痛苦面前仍能保持镇定。敏锐、坚韧、清醒，具备这些因素的车勋，有一种使他人远离危险、免受伤害的本能，这就是他很深很深的温柔。

李承协的手悬在空中片刻，又放下来，他问：“要我替你撑一会儿吗。”

车勋笑着摇摇头：“谢谢你，但现在还不是倒下的时候。”

他们没有再说什么，车勋紧了紧外套，向李承协告别，李承协连忙拉住他，掏出自己钱包里的所有现金堆在他手里。

车勋难得讶异，有些不知所措：“太多了……你怎么会随身携带这么多钱？”

“刚才在ATM机现取的。”李承协替他整理好钞票，卷成一团，不由分说地塞进他的口袋，“就当是借你的，回来再还。”

车勋于是不再推拒，他顺从地站着，让面前这个高大的男人弯下腰，扯平他衣服上的褶皱，拍掉他裤子上的灰尘，最后单膝蹲下，认真地替他紧了紧鞋带。

“那就，再见了，小勋。”李承协站起身，抱了抱车勋，很快松开，在那一刻车勋又闻到他身上淡淡的烟草味。李承协没有瘾，只是需要尼古丁提神，车勋印象里总有通宵过后，李承协站在路边抽烟的样子，他在寒风里低头点烟，修长的手指拢住火苗，两颊轻微凹陷下去，吐出的烟雾转瞬被风扯碎。

他眨眨眼睛，压抑住那股酸胀，说出最后一句话：“可惜来不及把你去年做的报道剪到剪报本里了，不知道以后还能不能补上。”

一语成谶。

半个月后，一伙不速之客闯入，抄走了车勋抽屉和电脑里的所有资料，李承协在办公室里暴跳如雷，但那些人只当他不存在。不祥的预感在他心中无限扩大，仅过了五天，第二只靴子落地，报社的人开始轮番被带走接受审查。

“你们这是非法拘禁。”

李承协拒绝将双手放在桌面上，他死死盯着眼前那位面无表情的审查员：“你们的行为没有合法依据，我会提起诉讼的。”

“请李先生不要激动。”审查员的语气平板无波，“毕竟你的老师年事已高。”

柳会胜是车勋的师弟，李承协是车勋的师兄，他们都是重点审查对象，他甚至在那个地方看到了金宰铉。

胸口被两根带着弹力的束缚带捆在椅背上，测谎仪的夹板紧紧扣住他的指尖，李承协面无表情地坐在椅子上，脑袋里不合时宜地想，这就是金宰铉所说的新技术吗？

“好，开始了。”

“先记录一下基本信息，李先生不用紧张。”

“你的姓名。”

“李承协。”

“性别。”

“男。”

“法定年龄。”

“三十二。”

“三十一。身高。”

他感到强烈的羞辱：“一百八十一厘米。”

“你是否对车勋的所作所为有所了解？”

“你指什么？”

“谈谈他的工作。”

每个人的脸都像平整的白纸。第一轮审查结束，没有问出任何关联，李承协确实一无所知。他们并不相信，于是第二轮审查开始，强光打在李承协的眼睛里，他机械地回答着新一轮的问题：“2004年6月9日，为何在京津公路通州路段上发现你的车辆？”

“这个时间段大概在做双规系列的报道，你们可以查。”

“2005年3月16日你在哪里？做什么？”

“我不记得了。”

“根据你的出勤记录，当天你早退了两个小时。”

“我真的不记得了，可能去采访了吧。”

“临近下班时间独自外出，你觉得你的话可信度高吗？”

“信不信随便你们。”

“车勋跟你是什么关系？”

冷不丁的，李承协心里一跳，他强压住自己的表情：“是朋友。”

显示屏上的曲线突然剧烈波动起来，审查员的眼睛像聚光灯一样紧紧攫住他，在那一刻，李承协意识到自己面对的不是人，而是鬣狗。他的喉咙动了动，垂下眼睛，笑了一下，没自觉那笑有多轻蔑：“我想和他发展不正当关系，他没答应。”

“你是否会因为这种畸形的感情包庇车勋？或者说，车勋是否利用了你？”

“你他妈放屁。”

接下来的九天仍然没结果，审问从早到晚，他可以喝水进食，不过睡眠时间受到限制。房间被光线照射得雪亮，第七天起李承协发觉自己的眼睛出了点问题，他试图闭上眼睛，但遭到了警告。此时他庆幸起柳会胜的家世，不至于让这个男孩受太多的苦，他猜测对柳会胜和金宰铉的审查都不会太久，毕竟他们三人之中，与车勋最无法分割的只有他自己。

第十天，李承协正因为光线的直射不受控制地流泪时，紧闭的房门突然打开，坐在他对面的审查员出去了一会儿，又进来，甚至带了杯水给他：“谢谢配合调查，你可以走了。”

李承协心中升起强烈的不安。“车勋呢？”他问。

审查员平平静静地又说了一遍：“你可以走了。”

夹板取下，指尖因为长时间的血液不畅冰凉泛白，束缚也被解除，两名不明身份的人员涌进房间，不容抗拒地推搡着李承协。李承协被架着往外走，他奋力挣扎着，扭头冲审查员喊：“车勋呢！”审查员背对着他坐在桌前，不紧不慢地收拾仪器。

和车勋最后见的一面在这十天的盘问之下清晰得分毫毕现，李承协拼命回想着，车勋绝不会透露任何让他有遭遇危险的可能性的消息，但那次见面一定也留下了某个关键信息。倒带重来，放慢，关键帧暂停，他那天穿了黑色的外套，他轻叹一口气，他微微笑起来，睫毛颤动，他抱上去薄得像一张纸，仿佛随时会被揉碎。

在被推出门的那一刻，李承协脑海中突然闪过一句被遗忘的话。

同年十月，车勋以故意杀人罪被提起公诉，李承协作为他的辩护人之一，经人民法院、人民检察院许可，在陪同下与车勋会见。

“我出去抽根烟，你们聊。”陪同的刑警手里夹了支烟，冲李承协笑笑，掩上门出去了。

会见室里一片空落落的寂静，片刻后，李承协问：“为什么？”他像几天几夜没睡，眼睛熬得通红，眼下青黑，胡茬遍布整个下巴。李承协知道车勋这一次闹出了很大的事，也知道这会带来棘手的麻烦，但他无法理解，思维分崩离析。

车勋苦笑了一下：“还真要谢谢大三那时候你逼我跟你一起锻炼，要不然我连故意杀人也捞不着了。”

李承协的声音嘶哑：“那会是什么？”

车勋的眼神闪了闪，没有正面回答：“我有防卫过当情节。”

他更瘦了，伶仃的手腕和手铐碰在一起，像触目惊心的对抗。得到答案的那一刻李承协狠狠咬下了口腔里的一块肉，血腥味在舌尖浓烈地蔓延，他的指甲因为抠住桌沿的动作太用力，从中劈开一道，可他感觉不到疼。

他深吸一口气，试图让自己迅速冷静下来：“我找——”还是破音了，他哑着嗓子说：“我找了最有把握的律师，下一次回见你就能见到他，他是非常厉害的人，你要相信他，你没有错。叔叔阿姨我也会照顾好，所以……”

所以什么？所以请你放心地去吧？李承协说不出口，他看着车勋，眉宇间流露出痛楚。自从他踏入调查记者这一行的那天起，他就做好了足够的承伤准备，但当这一切发生在车勋身上时，他意识到自己根本无法接受。

像一场献祭，螳臂当车，以身饲虎。

能唤醒什么吗？年轻人会永远年轻吗？

愤怒和悲切在他心里交缠搏斗，他想摧毁整个世界，却也只想给车勋一个拥抱。眼睛好像又出问题了，他几乎要落泪。

“我还是第一次看你哭。”车勋说，他总是很镇定，可李承协知道，很多时候他只是在假装。就像此刻，他的手背在手铐上勒出一道深深的红痕，这双手的主人仿佛想拼命挣脱，好替李承协擦擦眼泪，哪怕就一下。

李承协重重抹了一把眼睛：“后悔吗？”

良久后，车勋吐出一口气：“不，我没什么可后悔的。”他顿了顿，身体后仰靠在椅背上，眼睛看着天花板，一副出神的表情：“……唯一后悔的是，1995年9月1号，我没进那扇门。”

会见时间到，抽烟的刑警去而复返，催促车勋离开，车勋没有动，只是凝视着李承协。

“最后一句。”李承协对着刑警比了个手势，刑警犹豫了一下，退到墙边，目光仍锁定他们。李承协毫不在意，上身前倾，拉近他们之间的距离：“想说什么？”

“不准忘了我。”车勋先是凶巴巴地说，而后他的表情软化下来，温柔又难过的模样：“也不准太惦念我。”

2008年春节，李承协、柳会胜和金宰铉一同上门拜访车勋的父母，饭后那两人在客厅与长辈拉家常，李承协打了个招呼，进入车勋的房间。李承协前几年登门拜访过，和那时相比，这里没有什么变化，就算已经一年不曾被使用过，仍然保留着车勋的气息。他掀起床单，拉开床下隐藏的抽屉，果不其然，车勋的剪报本整齐地尽数排列在此，棕色的牛皮封面上工整地写着起始年份，按照时间排放，最后一本还没来得及写上标题。

李承协按顺序翻开，第一本无异常，第二本亦是如此，而第三本中间被小刀掏出了一个洞，里面放着一个U盘。

这就是车勋用十年的代价换来的。

他默然无声地将U盘贴身收好，又从怀里摸出一沓剪下的报纸，翻开那没有题目的第四本。他答应过车勋，要把自己的报道补给他，从他错过的那天起一直到十年后。

可这第四本里贴的不是报纸，李承协翻到的那一页上，他认出了车勋的字迹：1997年10月1日，《中华人民共和国刑法》修订后公布，“流氓罪”被拆分为数个具体罪名，事实上同性恋将非罪化。

那一瞬天旋地转，等李承协反应过来时，他已经翻开了前页。这仍是一本剪贴本，可里面贴着的不再是报纸，而是各种各样李承协所没见过的文献打印稿，一开始是英文，渐渐也有了些汉字，李承协一眼扫去，“疾病”、“障碍”、“精神”、“同性恋”、“人权”、“平等”，像冰雹一样，噼里啪啦砸下来。他不由自主屏住呼吸，慢慢翻过最后一页。

其上写着：“2001年4月20日，《中国精神障碍分类与诊断标准》第三版出版，同性恋从此去病化。

“我仍然渴望他说过的那个世界。”

这确实是车勋，冷静，客观，收集数据，理智分析。

李承协的呼吸逐渐急促，那种脑子断线的感觉又回来了，他怔怔地注视着这一页，手中的报纸轻飘飘地落在地上，像一朵无人知晓的雪花。车勋从哪里收集到的这些资料？他从什么时候开始的？

这些都不重要了。那块U盘贴在胸口，一下一下随着心脏搏动，李承协伸出食指，触摸那些凹凸不平的字迹，每一次指尖落下，都带着凉意和颤抖。写下这一行字的时候，他是什么心情？而在此之前的那几年，数千个日日夜夜，又是什么心情？

是罪，是病，是他自己。

他自戮的过程，该会有多痛啊。

一种细微但尖锐的感觉直直刺进了心口，在晚了那么多年以后，在一切都看似平静无波的那么多年以后。李承协把头抵在书页上，喃喃自语：“是我太迟了，对不起。”

空气沉默地波动着，那个会回答他“没关系”的人已经不在这里了。

李承协浑浑噩噩地回到家中，在入口就被鞋子绊了一跤，好悬没脸着地，他趴着半天没有动弹，直愣愣地盯着一处看。银色的月光洒在地面上，有一个东西静静地躺在他身体前方，像一滴朱砂血落在鹅毛大雪中。

是那个U盘。

李承协一把抓起它，连滚带爬地冲进房间。

电脑开机的速度在这时慢得令人发狂，李承协的手指焦躁地在桌面上来回敲打，另一手紧紧攥着那个U盘，他相信这里面有车勋所有调查的结果，比所报道的更要复杂，而车勋全身心地信任他。

U盘插入，读取，打开，解压文件，李承协顿住了。

密码是什么？

他先试了试车勋的名字、生日、身份证号、住址，统统错误，而后又输入了他一些亲朋好友的信息，也全都不正确。

白光扑面而来，李承协咬了咬嘴唇，让自己的大脑保持思考，他确信此前的见面中，车勋没有向他发送过任何有关数字、字母和符号的暗示，而更早之前，就算有他也意识不到。以车勋的谨慎，这个密码李承协一定知道。

不，确切来说，这个密码一定只有李承协知道，这样就算U盘被别人取走，也无法得知其中的内容。

只有他们两人知道的密码。

记忆不断闪回，往前推，再往前推，穿过纷飞的大雪和闪着光的蝉鸣，一路倒退——

一道闪电猛地贯穿脑门，李承协浑身一震，他低头看向键盘，一个个字母慢慢键入：L、G、N、H……错了，不是这个，冥冥中有个声音说，李承协顺从了它，退格删除，重新输入：SBBDLLFLWY。

李承协敲下空格键，解压进度条一路跑到尾，上千个文档齐刷刷地显示在屏幕上。

他的脑子里难以抑制地浮现出一个画面，车勋独自一人坐在房间里，三年如一日地敲下他的名字，然后开始写当天的调查结果。

SBBDLLFLWY，是他反复描摹的姓名，是唯一能打开他的钥匙，是他曾经握在手心的，向往的未来。

2017年，车勋刑满出狱，累计十年。

李承协早早等在门外，监狱的大门打开，车勋除了头发短了点，看起来竟然和十年前别无二致。

他们顺着道路慢慢走着，道路两侧排布着高大的银杏树，金黄的叶子铺满长街，脚踩在上面软绵绵的。

“感觉怎么样？”李承协问。

“有点陌生。”车勋实话实说。他还穿着十年前那套衣服，和李承协看起来格格不入。

“以后想做什么？”

车勋冷不丁道：“其实我吉他弹得还不错。”

“嗯？”

“记者估计是当不了了，那就组个乐队吧，像黑豹那样的摇滚乐队，”车勋真臂高呼，“let's roll！”他看着李承协震惊的表情，觉得有种似曾相识的好笑：“再说吧，现在提这个还太早，我和社会脱节太多了，先让我补补课吧。”

“好。”

车勋看向路两侧，突然说：“我想回学校看看。”

“现在？”李承协只是单纯的确认。

“因为银杏太好看了。”他的眼神像穿过了时间，望向更远的地方。

1997年。

学校后面确实有个坡，秋意正浓，坡顶站着一棵巨大的银杏树，叶子洋洋洒洒地铺满大地，让这条长坡有了一个金光灿烂的起点。

树下立着一红一黑两辆自行车，并两个年轻男孩。

“就看看谁更快到坡下。”车勋说，“愿赌服输！我输了一定跟你去锻炼。”

李承协跨在黑色的二八大杠上，一只腿撑着地，他往下看了一眼，有点发怵：“这也太高了吧？”

“学长不敢？”车勋带笑看了李承协一眼，挑衅意味十足，这下不上也得上，李承协霎时提高嗓门：“谁说我不敢了？！”

“行啊，那就开始呗。”车勋云淡风轻地扭过头，直视正前方，踩在地上的脚轻轻打着拍子。

李承协紧张地咽了口唾沫，手心满是汗水。

“三——”

“二——”

“一！”

两辆自行车从那又高又长的坡上一冲而下，荡起满目金色。

像俯冲向可以被改变的这个世界。

【END】

[1]“在中国工作、生活，包括旅游，都是安全的”——卫生部部长张张文康2003年4月3日发言

[2]“第一，就是事业像我上面说的，能高高兴兴工作挣钱养活自己”——崔健《蓝色骨头》


End file.
